


Medicine For The Heart And Soul

by mouth_breather011



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Piano, Pillow Fights, Precious Peter Parker, Singing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouth_breather011/pseuds/mouth_breather011
Summary: It was his escape.A way to block out the rest of the world, and all the ugly things that came with it. A way to feel like he had a voice, like maybe someone would one day care to give him their attention. A way to feel free.Peter loved to sing. And of that, he had no doubt.(and only that.)* * *Peter secretly sings and plays piano. The one problem is that no one knows. Especially not Tony.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	1. What If . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the formatting is a little off bc Wattpad has different formatting and I wrote it on a different device than what I wrote it on, soooooo. Yeah, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel kinda bad. I wrote this on my school issued chromebook when I was sick and feverish, so I kinda had no idea what I was doing. And I've left 2 of my works uncompleted. Then there's just me. Writing new stuff instead of finishing old stuff. Sorry guys.

It was his escape.

A way to block out the rest of the world, and all the ugly things that came with it. A way to feel like he had a voice, like maybe someone would one day care to give him their attention. A way to feel free. 

Peter loved to sing. And of that, he had no doubt.

(and only that.)

When Peter sang, it was like no one was watching, and nothing mattered but him and his music. Hitting each perfect note, nailing every beautiful dynamic, setting the right tempo. No one could judge Peter and criticize every word that left his lips.

Mostly because no one had ever heard him sing.  
Not Ned, not MJ, not Tony.

Not even May.

Is it odd that Peter liked it that way?

(but didn't at the same time?)

Heck, he didn't even know if he actually sounded any good. But privacy is important, and if Peter doesn't want anyone to know, then no one will know. 

Peter never sang around people, or even inside. He never sang to his full extent when there was the risk that someone would hear. This left very little time for him to enjoy himself. Most of the time, Peter would just listen to music, envying every singer's voice and their confidence. Wishing he could grow up a little and just try.

(but what if nobody likes it?)

What if Peter's just tone-deaf, and can't carry a tune to save his life but just has no idea? What if, when he plays the piano and tries to match his voice, it's not the same sound? What if he just ends up making a fool of himself, ruining the one constant he's had his entire life?

The list is endless.

(what if, what if, what if . . .)

No, Peter could never sing for anybody. 

With the exception of Karen.

* * * * *

It really just started with humming. 

"Hm hmm, hm hm hm . . . "

Then a gentle mumble.

"As we roll down this unfamiliar road . . ."

That slowly grew louder.

"And although this wave, is stringing us along."

No one there to stop him or shut him down.

"Just know you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna make this place your home."

Or maybe not.

"You have a wonderful voice, Peter," Karen interrupted, her voice chiming in the boy's sensitive and unprepared ears. His hand slipped, and Peter lost his grip on the web he had been sitting on. 

"Karen! I-I'm gonna be one hundred percent honest with you," Peter gasped, shakily standing up from the roof he had slammed onto. "I forgot you were there."

"That's all right. I apologize for making you fall. You may keep singing." 

The boy nodded his head. Instead, he walked to the edge of the building and shot a web, trying to calm his still racing heart. Karen wasn't one to let that slide.

"Peter, your heart rate has elevated, do you need me to call Mr. Stark?" Peter nearly fell again.

"N-No," he shouted, voice cracking miserably. "No, please don't call him!" If Karen called Mr. Stark, then he would ask him why this happened, and then Peter wouldn't tell him, and Karen would show him the video of him singing from the Baby-Monitor Protocol, and then—

"Karen, delete the footage of me singing." Peter touched down between two apartment buildings and began pacing.

(what if, what if, what if . . .)

The AI sounded apologetic. "You do not have clearance to delete footage from the Baby-Monitor Protocol."

Clearance? He didn't have clearance to delete footage of his life? This was not fair, what if the mask saw him naked or something?

"No no no no, please, Karen, I'm begging you," the boy pleaded, still pacing and clutching his head. "No one's ever heard me sing, and I would really really like it to stay that way. Especially Mr. Stark, he would probably take the suit away as soon as he watches the footage. Please, just while I was singing?"

The AI seemed to ponder his words, waiting for a good minute before replying.

"I have erased all footage of you singing, including moments from before when you have not been aware that you were singing. All possible trails have been covered, and Mr. Stark will not know."

"Ohmygosh, thank you! Thank you so—agh!" Peter yelled, falling from the brick wall he hadn't realized he'd been sticking to. The boy stumbled to his feet, not for the first time today. "Oh, Karen, I love you so much! I would give you a hug if I cou—"

Karen interrupted him. 

"Under one condition." Peter gulped, rethinking what he'd just said. "You have to sing more often, because I would like to hear you again."

Peter sighed in relief, chuckling and raising a hand to wipe his face under the mask.

"Jeez, K, I thought you were gonna make me tell Mr. Stark in person," he laughed. He walked out of the alley and turned the corner, swinging away swiftly.

"Not unless you want to, Peter."

"Ha, no. I don't think I could ever tell him. Maybe May, but not Mr. Stark. I probably can't sing anyway." His grin faded, and his swinging lengthened, making him travel slower.

Karen begged to differ.

"I think you have a lovely voice."

(but what if—)

The boy didn't reply, but his smile returned slightly all the same.

"Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear . . ."

Peter didn't really bother trying to sing as soft as he could. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed this.  
Karen listened patiently, waiting for the boy to finish his song before asking.

"What song did you sing?"

Peter knew that the AI recognized the song, but it was a considerate question.

"Home, by Phillip Phillips."

"Is that your favorite song?" 

"It reminds me of my uncle."

* * * * *

Peter didn't understand what was going on.  
The whole school was a buzzing mess. Peter was positive that he was the only one able to at least decipher some of the whispers. None of which he understood.

"—you see it?"

"I know! It was so—"

"—know he could sing—"

"Lemme see—"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Spiderman?"

Peter froze. 

No. Freaking. Way.

A student bumped into him, but the boy hardly noticed, running down the hall and skidding to a stop at his locker. He tapped his foot inhumanely false, crossing his arms and waiting for Ned. It didn't take long.

Ned was easy to spot, barrelling down the hall without hesitation. Anyone who didn't move was trampled.

"PeterPeterPeterPeterPeter, oh my gosh, Peter!" Ned pulled to a halt, Peter helping him up when he nearly fell. The pudgy boy gripped his shoulders, staring into his eyes with a wide smile. "Why didn't you tell me you could 'ungh?"

The last word was muffled under Peter's hand.

"Are you nuts?" Peter whisper-yelled. "Shut up! I'm really hoping this isn't about what I think it is."

Ned continued to try and talk through the boy's hand, so he removed it.

"I didn't know you could sing!"

Peter groaned, clutching his hair violently, muttering soft 'no's under his breath.

"Woah, Peter, dude calm down. Only I know it's you," Ned said, his tone lowering drastically. "But dude, you sing so well!"

(what if, what if, what if . . .)

He didn't realize he'd fallen. 

Ned, being the good friend he was, was right on the ground next to him. Patting his back, whispering calming words, telling him to breathe. 

"I-I'm good, I'm fine," Peter gasped. "I just—can I, c-can I see the, the thing or whatever?"

Ned looked a little shocked, but pulled out his phone nonetheless. Peter grabbed it when he handed it to him.

It was a video.

Before Peter started it, he noticed the multiple identical videos listed below. 

Oh, this is bad.

(what if—)

He pressed play.

* * * * *

It wasn't very long. About a minute, and even then, it only caught the last few verses of the song. People could be heard whispering behind the camera, small compliments and sounds of amazement. 

Peter, or rather Spiderman, was visibly laying on the edge of a five-story office building, his leg hanging over the edge and swinging gently to the rhythm. His voice could be heard loud and clear.

Peter wasn't gonna lie. It didn't sound that bad.

(but what—)

"Peter Parker, your guardian is here to pick you up, please head down to the principal's office. Peter Parker, please head down to the principal's office."

May.

(does she know that I'm—)

"Here, let me walk with you," Ned offered, helping the shaking boy to his feet. The hallway was empty. 

"N-No, I got it, th-thanks Ned," Peter whispered, pulling away. "I'll . . . see you tomorrow."

They both waved half-heartedly, and walked in different directions. Ned a little hesitantly, Peter not much faster.

Peter. Was. Screwed.

* * * * *

Peter. Was. SO. SCREWED.

Tony Freaking Stark was standing in Principal Morita's office, having a quiet conversation with said principal.

". . . of course, yes, I understand, make sure he—ah, Mr. Parker," Mr. Morita said stately, obviously doing his best to avoid talking to one of the most powerful men in the world. "Glad you could join us!"

"Kid," Mr. Stark said, nodding. The slight smile on his face made Peter a little queasy.

"Hi, M-Mr. Stark," the boy whispered. "I-Is May here?"  
Principal Morita was about to answer when Mr. Stark cut him off.

"No, I'm going to take you home a little early today, Pete. Just got word from your aunt that you guys have to head down to a last minute funeral in New Jersey."

The boy was confused.

"I don't—"

"I'm sorry for your loss, kiddo," the billionaire interrupted, his eyes telling him to play along.

He faltered, gaze flitting between the two men. He closed his mouth and nodded with faux seriousness.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, thanks, um, yeah," the boy replied lamely.  
Mr. Stark walked forward confidently, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders. "If it's alright with you, we're going to head out, Morita." 

The principal just nodded dumbly, jaw dropped slightly.  
Peter looked over his shoulder and waved, sending him a small smile. He had just enough time to see Mr. Morita wave back before they turned the corner.

"Let's go, Pete."

(he knows, oh god, he knows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?
> 
> So this was originally gonna be a one shot, but when I was writing this, my parents made me go to sleep bc I was sick and it was late, so yeah. Whoops.
> 
> Next chapter is out already.


	2. Someone By Your Side To Sing Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I dont feel like saying much.

The ride Stark Tower was dead silent.

Almost as if Mr. Stark expected Peter to start singing from the backseat, just to release the tension.

Like heck that's gonna happen, Peter thought sourly. He turned to the window, watching the different cars and buildings fly by.

Mr. Stark continued to drive, not sparing a glance to the boy in his rearview mirror.

" . . . Were you ever going to tell me you could sing?"

Peter startled, hitting his head on the window. He hissed in pain, clutching the area that was sure to bruise later. The billionaire waited patiently.

"N-No, no, Sir," the boy stuttered. "I d-didn't think it was th-that important." 

Mr. Stark nodded deftly. More silence.

"Does May know?"

Peter shook his head.

"Does . . . anyone know?"

Another shake.

The billionaire blew out a breath. "Wow, kid. I'm shocked."

Okay?

"Mr. Stark, why'd you pick me up from school today?" Today was all out of whack, it would be nice to get at least one straight answer.

But instead of answering his question, Mr. Stark pulled into the private driveway at the back of Stark Industries.

"We're here."

Peter sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, pulling himself out of the car lethargically. Mr. Stark waited for him, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder before leading him inside. They were ignored by the lady behind the desk that was monitoring the private elevator, and proceeded up to the penthouse levels. Mr. Stark still hadn't removed his arm.

The floor that the elevator had stopped on was not one that the boy had visited before. It was vast, with tall glass and marble walls. The ceiling was adorned by a massive crystal chandelier. 

It was a ballroom, filled with seemingly unused instruments.

"Back from the party days," Mr. Stark explained, walking forward and sitting at the grand piano in the middle. "I wanted to know if you would sing for me."

Peter was surprised, to say the least. This was why he had been pulled out of school?

The billionaire laughed. "No, I figured you'd be freaking out, what with all the publicity and the fact that no one knows it's you. But yeah, I also wanted to hear you sing in person."

Oh. Had he said that out loud?

"Um, Mr. Stark, I-I don't know if I—" He cut himself off. Technically, he could sing for Mr. Stark. But did he want to? Heck, no. Was he gonna refuse the billionaire's request? Debatable.

"Please? It's always so lonely when I play by myself," he said, gesturing to the piano he was at. It was a really nice piano, Peter observed. The wood was sleek, a beautiful ebony color. The top was propped open, and when the boy walked around to peek inside, he could see every string that was perfectly lined up with every key. 

It came out as a whisper.

"You can play, too?" 

Peter looked up at Mr. Stark with a slight smile. The man smiled back, then played a quick scale. The boy watched every note, relishing the beautiful sound. 

Much better than the out-of-tune piano in the music room that he would play on after school.

"My mother taught me," the billionaire responded.  
Making a split-second decision, Peter ran to the other side of the piano.

"Scootch over, old man."

"Old? I'm offended."

The boy laughed. "I'm not wrong."

Mr. Stark contemplated this, before sighing in resign. 

"Ugh, it's true."

The boy shook his head with a grin, then placed his hands on the smooth keys. 

A deep breath.

He played a couple chords before Mr. Stark joined in. It sounded way better with two people. Then the man started to sing along, and Peter joined him.

"Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same."

Peter didn't know why he'd chosen this song. Maybe because he used to play it so often back in that musty music room.

"When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down."

It wasn't a bad one. Mr. Stark seemed to agree.

"'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name."

About halfway through the song, Mr. Stark stopped singing completely, listening to Peter pour his heart into the music. His voice was almost angelic.

Their fingers gliding swiftly across the piano keys, Peter's voice lighting up the room.

The boy was confused by Mr. Stark's proud gaze when they had stopped. He didn't have time to question it. 

They both turned around at the sound of May's surprised squeak.

Peter's aunt was standing by the elevator doors, looking like she had been about to barge in and yell at Peter for ditching school. Obviously, she had heard them singing instead.

"May! Uh, I c-can explain," the boy said, standing up with his hands out in a gesture of peace.

"It was my fault, Ms. Parker. I pulled Peter out of school," Mr. Stark defended, standing up as well.  
May just stared, still in shock. The boy was a little worried. 

"May?"

"I-I didn't—I didn't know th-that you—what?"

Peter winced. "Yeah, sorry. I was gonna tell you, though." 

Mr. Stark glanced at him.

"Eventually."

May seemed to be recovering from her shock. Her eyes softened, and her crossed arms fell to her sides loosely. She watched the two boys interact with a strange fondness.

"You know what, it's fine," May stated, turning around briskly and pushing the elevator. "You two keep singing, I'm just gonna go find Pepper." 

So . . . Peter and Tony weren't getting a beat-down?

Okay. Cool!

They both nodded easily, not wanting to prompt the scary woman into yelling at them like she had evidently been there to do.

The elevator dinged, and May walked through the doors, turning to send them each a bright smile. She left, and Tony and Peter stood staring at the metal doors.

"Can I be the first to acknowledge that we just dodged a major bullet there?" Peter asked, breaking the silence as he looked up at his mentor. Tony laughed lightly. 

"How do you manage living with her? She's terrifying!"

"Do everything she asks and stay on her good side like the little slave that I am."

They were both laughing, and it felt good.

"So . . . can we watch The Greatest Showman?" the boy questioned after they had both settled down. "I gotta be honest, I'm not entirely comfortable with singing again."

Tony smiled. This kid.

"Sure thing, Underoos."

They both waited at the elevator, which surprisingly didn't take long to show up.

Tony had a thought.

"Hey FRIDAY, save the footage of us singing to the 'Future Blackmail Material' file under Peter's name please."

"Of course, Sir."

Peter gasped and looked up at him in shock. "How dare you."

"Just in case."

The boy glared darkly. "FRIDAY, send that footage to my phone and upload it to YouTube please."

"No, FRI-"

"Already done, Peter."

"MY OWN AI, HOW COULD YOU."

* * * * *

"They were singing in the old ballroom together? Aww, I wish I could have seen it," Pepper complained, sitting on the couch in the common area with May. They had both settled down to talk with mugs of chamomile tea. They sat facing the large floor-to-ceiling windows as the sun was setting over the city. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure FRIDAY has some security footage or something," May replied with a smile. 

"Sir asked me to save the footage, Ms. Parker. You may view it whenever you please," FRIDAY said, her voice chiming around the vast space. 

"Thanks, FRI. We'll definitely be playing that back sometime soon," Pepper said. They both sighed and slipped deeper into the couch cushions.

"Have you ever heard him sing before?" May asked, looking over at the CEO. "Tony, I mean. He has a wonderful voice."

"A few times. He's very shy about his musical talents."  
"I had never heard Peter sing until tonight. Never more than a simple hum or mumbling along to a song."

"No, really? He kept that from you for that long?" Pepper stated ludicrously. That was a difficult feat, to be so shy when singing that not even the most constant person in your life had heard. "Is he any good?"

May smiled fondly, remembering how she had stormed onto the floor ready to whoop some teenager and billionaire butt, only to be stopped by the sweet voice of her nephew and his mentor. "Peter has an amazing voice. I just wish he had trusted me enough to let me hear him."

"I'm sure he trusts you, but he was just shy," Pepper said soothingly. 

"Yeah. Knowing him, that's probably the case."

That sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Sir and Peter are currently singing in the penthouse common area. Would you like me to take you up there?" FRIDAY interrupted. Both women stood up immediately and raced to the already open elevator doors.

"Yes, thank you FRI," Pepper said. She smiled at May excitedly.

When they arrived on the penthouse floors, they were prepared to sneak in. The two women soon realized they didn't need to make an effort to be quiet.

The Greatest Showman was playing in the background, and Peter and Tony were jumping around the couches, feathers flying everywhere as they sang A Million Dreams and hit each other with pillows. They were both smiling and belting out the lyrics, bursts of laughter and shouts ringing between every line.

May and Pepper smiled, crouching behind the kitchen wall as their two boys enjoyed themselves.

"FRIDAY, take a couple pictures please," Pepper whispered. 

"Already done, Mrs. Potts," FRIDAY whispered back. "And they have already been sent to you, Ms. Parker."

"Thank you, FRIDAY."

The two women waited for the entire song, until Tony tackled Peter and the two fell onto the couch with a thump. They laughed so hard that they couldn't finish singing the song. As the movie continued, both boys remained on the couch, older clutching the younger in his lap. May and Pepper had already left, but by the time they came back, they found Peter asleep in Tony's arms, the genius himself snoring away.

Tony later found the pictures hidden away in the 'Future Blackmail Material' file, labeled under 'Irondad and Spiderson.'

That made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dont feel like saying anything.


End file.
